The Plan
by Deastrumquodvicis
Summary: Prince Zuko conspires with Long Feng to free Iroh and overthrow Azula.


"But I'm not tired," explained the prince as he looked at the moon, high in the sky.  
>"Sir," explained the agent, "You'll need your strength tomorrow if the plan is to succeed."<br>"Quiet! Do you want _her_ to hear?"  
>"Sorry."<br>"Something both of us have in common is that we're scarred. Scarred because of disloyal words. I'd hate to see my sister do worse to either of us. Is our other accomplice cooperating?"  
>"...well, he's reluctant to help you, but desperate to exact revenge on Princess Azula at any cost."<br>"That makes sense." Zuko rested his arms on the balcony of the palace. With Long Feng as an ally, surely somehow they would bring some measure of balance to this bloody mess. To be honest, Zuko was a little paranoid. The Dai Li agent who was aiding him had been the one who had helped Iroh find Zuko in the crystal catacombs. But he was the only one on Zuko's side, and even that was uncertain. Zuko snapped out of his thoughtful position. "Time to visit the prisoner."

"Zuko, is that you?"  
>"Uncle, hush. I just came to see if you were alright."<br>Silence.  
>"I'm sorry for what I did, and I know it was the worst thing I could have done, but please, Uncle, forgive me. You always have in the past. I need your help. You're all I have left." There was a noise in the distance. "I have to go now."<p>

Zuko paced his room. And paced. And paced. The sun was beginning to rise, and he'd had absolutely no sleep whatsoever. But he'd been through far worse and was likely to do so again. He hadn't slept the three nights previous, either. In the back of his mind, he heard a small, whispered, spine-chilling voice:  
>"You ought to sleep...forever...you'll never have to worry again...never worry...just sleep..."<br>Then he realized his head had been nodding forward, and his eyes had closed. He yanked himself out of sleep and splashed his face. He can't have this plaguing him, not on this day of all days. For this was the day he'd redeem himself, at least for one misdeed, if not for all of them.

Zuko walked to the throne room, alone, for he had no bodyguard (courtesy of Azula). Not that it really mattered; he had his broadswords on him, and he was a skilled-if not perfect-firebender. As he did so, his mind went over the plan many times. He tried to keep it all straight, even though he was interrupted by a few impossibly rude yawns.

Azula was sitting on the throne, again, and Zuko stood nearby. There was no sense that anything would shatter her calm, no remote possibility of surprise.  
>"Princess Azula," came a deep voice from behind the throne, "You have no room left to bargain." There was a knife at her throat. And she still had that utter calm, like a stone ocean. Long Feng turned the knife ever so slightly and gently broke the skin. "You have something that belongs to me. I want it back. Relinquish the throne, and you will have your life."<br>"To you?" she asked. "To a prisoner? Or to the traitor in our midst? Perhaps you have forgotten that my father knows what took place here, and he will not be pleased when he learns of your treachery."  
>"So much fancy talk for one in your predicament. What will it be?" Blood was now flowing down her neck.<br>"Stop." This command from Zuko. "Long Feng, this must stop."  
>"I won't bow to her, what makes you think I'll stop under you're command?"<br>"I will not allow you to kill my sister. I don't care what she's done to me, you will not kill her."  
>"Would you kill me to prevent it?" He drove the blade a little deeper. The only thing betraying Azula's emotions was a slight glitter of fear in her eyes. Zuko had nothing to say-at this moment, Iroh would be escaping with the protection of the Dai Li agent. But Azula's blood being spilt was not part of the plan.<br>In one swift move, Zuko managed to knock the blade out of Long Feng's trembling hand and throw Long Feng across the platform.  
>"That was not part of the plan, Long Feng, and you know it!" Zuko's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. The Dai Li were taking Long Feng back to his prison cell, and then-<br>"Plan? You had a plan to overthrow me, Zuzu? How dare you? Dai Li! Arrest my brother!"  
>Zuko took off running as fast as he could. He could outrun the Dai Li, if not their Earthbending. But he had to try. He made it down the palace steps and through the gates to the palace. He was getting exhausted, but still pressed on against the protesting of his feet and the screaming in his tired legs. He heard a giant Earthbending attack behind him and assumed the worst, but nothing came. It was the man he'd collaborated with to free Iroh. Zuko kept going, going, going, and finally broke through to the lower ring. He saw there was no one behind him, but decided to keep going. Instead of the motion of his legs, the only reply his body gave him was a black blanket enveloping his mind.<p>

Zuko awoke in a wild thicket. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there or even how he'd come to be in such a vulnerable situation, but then he saw Iroh above him.  
>"Uncle?"<br>"You're awake! I was wondering when you'd wake up, my nephew."  
>"What...?"<br>"You collapsed from exhaustion. I always knew your stubborness would get the better of you one day." He gave a fond smile at the person he treated as a son.  
>Zuko moaned slightly and rolled onto his side. "Where are we?"<br>"The forest outside of Ba Sing Se. It took me a day and a half to carry you here, out of the sight of the Dai Li and Azula, but it was worth it."  
>"I was asleep...for that long?"<br>"Yes. I was gravely worried for a time, but here you are safe and sound."  
>Zuko closed his eyes. It was time for a natural sleep.<p> 


End file.
